


My Little Slut

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [230]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: prompt/headcanon: secretsluttysam! sammy (pre stanford?) has secretly been getting a LOT of action and hiding it behind his brothers back. when dean discovers jealousy and incest ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Slut

Sam had come home late one night, a soft smile on his lips. He had shuffled into the other motel bed quietly, and soon fell asleep, not realizing that Dean was awake in the other bed, watching Sam silently.

When Sam woke up the next day, he saw Dean moving around, humming some rock song quietly.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Out pretty late last night.” Dean said.

“Yeah. Kinda got caught up with some friends.” Sam shrugged.

“Is that so?” Dean asked, turning to look at Sam.

“Yeah. Why the sudden interest?” Sam asked.

Dean movement was like lightning, as He pressed Sam against the wall, lifting a blue plug up.

“Found this while I was looking around for some of my clothing. Funny thing was it was hidden by your bed.”

“Well you know…” Sam said.

“Little brother getting action without me knowin’?”

“I mean….”

“Little slut.” Dean purred in Sam’s ear, and Sam felt a twitch to his cock.

“Dean…” Sam murmured.

“No more sneaking out. No more giving anyone that ass of yours. I’m the one that gets to fill you up. Understand?”

“Understood.” Sam nodded.

“Good. Now get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

Sam scrambled to the bed, stripping down, and he watched Dean strip and move behind Sam, cock already half hard.

Dean grabbed some lube from the inside of the nightstand and started slicking fingers.

“Fuck Sammy. Makes me fucking jealous, knowin’ that you been sneaking around like this.” Dean growled.

He started rubbing two fingers against Sam’s hole, and Sam moaned softly.

“I’m gonna make sure you remember who owns this ass, Sam. cause it sure the hell ain’t any of those buddies you’ve been hanging with.”

Dean pressed a finger inside Sam, and Sam moaned.

“Fuck, you’re such a slut Sam. Taking my finger so greedily.” Dean grunted.

He started opening Sam slowly, watching mesmerized as finger after finger sank in Sam. He stretched them out, watching Sam open up, and Dean grunted softly, free hand giving a stroke to his cock.

“Dean…Dean, fuck me, please!” Sam moaned as Dean worked three fingers inside Sam.

“You want me Sam? Want your slutty hole getting stuffed with cock? Beg me for it Sammy.” Dean growled, as he started lubing up his cock with his other hand.

“Want your cock! Want to be filled! Need your cock. Fuck me Dean. Fuck me!” Sam begged.

“Got it, baby.” Dean grunted, pulled his fingers away, only to have his cock fill the empty space.

Sam moaned, and pushed back, and once Dean bottomed out, he stilled.

“Dean!”

“Promise me you won’t fool around anymore.” Dean said, giving an agonizingly slow thrust.

“I promise.” Sam said. “I promise Dean. Only wanna be fucked by you.”

“Alright. Dean grinned. He started thrusting quickly into Sam, gripping his brother’s hips tightly, as he pounded again and again.

Sam cried out and moaned in pleasure, fucking himself back on Dean’s cock.

"Just fucking taking my cock so well.” Dean grunted.

He panted and grunted, growing closer to his orgasm.

“I want you to come first, Sam. Want to feel that ass clench around my cock.”

Sam moaned, and with five more thrusts, Sam was coming, Dean’s name tearing from his lips.

Dean grunted, and his cock pulsed. He came inside Sam, as Sam clenched around him.

Once they both came down from their orgasmic high, Dean grabbed the discarded butt plug, and he pulled out, only to press the plug in, making sure that it was snug in Sam’s ass.

“Gonna keep that in until I say.” Dean said.

Sam nodded, and Dean smiled, giving a light slap to Sam’s ass, giving a jolt against the plug, and Sam groaned.

“My little slut.” Dean murmured, before getting up and redressing himself to get ready for the day.


End file.
